


Same Game, Different Players

by Sae_Writes_Dorky_Fanfiction (holy_batshit_batman)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flashbacks, POV McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_batshit_batman/pseuds/Sae_Writes_Dorky_Fanfiction
Summary: Professor McGonagall has taught many generations of witches and wizards but she never expected it to hurt quite so much. In 1994 Fred and George Weasley make a spectacle of themselves by asking her to the yule ball and then fake fighting. As they fight she remembers a pair of boys who were brothers in all but blood doing the same.





	Same Game, Different Players

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what possessed me to do this, but I'm tired and have to work in like 7 hours, so I needed to get this out of me and go to bed. I hope you enjoy this, criticism always welcome. This was based on a text post I saw ages ago so I'm not quite certain where it's from, but if you find it then I'll make sure that credit is given where it's due.

"Professor! Professor McGonagall!" Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sighed quietly and turned to face the boy who called her name, knowing that whatever the red haired boy wanted was going to be outrageous. Fred Weasley stopped in front of her grinning and slightly out of breath in the entrance to the great hall. "Professor, I'm so glad I caught you!" 

"What is it Mr. Weasley?" she knew without looking that all eyes were on them, a room of young, impressed eyes were watching the spectacle, knowing that this would be hilarious. 

"Professor, I just had to ask you before someone else does, would you do me the great honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball? I know I'm cutting it close, but I think we still have time to coordinate our robes. Please say yes!" Fred's eyes were shinning in a mischievous sort of glint that she had come to know meant trouble. Before she could even open her mouth to tell him off another voice, nearly identical in it's timbre rang out from behind her. 

"Fred?! How could you? You knew I wanted to ask her! I told you all about it last night! This is a betrayal of my trust! I thought we were brothers!" as George Weasley stalked toward them, barely contained laughter masking his face. 

"George, listen, we are brothers and I love you, but I just couldn't let you get to her first, I've been saying since our first transfiguration lesson that Minnie is the one for me! I couldn't just let you snatch her away, I'm sorry, but I love her more," as Minerva watched, struggling to keep a smile off her lips, she remembered something similar happening almost 18 years previous. 

She had been younger then, and that day she almost couldn't contain her laughter. Professor Dumbledore had been halfway through the hall when a young voice, filled with laughter, rang out, "Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" Sirius Black, known prankster in his sixth year was running up to the Headmaster, a grin plastered on his mouth. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm so glad I caught you. I just saw you walking by and I couldn't resist, I've been meaning to ask you for some time. Would you consider going to Hogsmeade with me on the weekend? On a date?" Minerva could see Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew bowed low over their table, their bodies shaking with contained laughter. 

James Potter was marching his way down the aisle between the tables, trying to look furious but only managing to look like the hilarity of the situation was going to overwhelm him any minute. "Black! You traitor! I told you I was going to ask him to Hogsmeade this weekend! How could you betray me like this. Professor, please ignore him, he's only playing a prank, he doesn't mean it. I do though, so please, ignore him and come to Hogsmeade with me instead. You truly must say yes," James and Sirius glanced at each other and Sirius gave a small little grin at his friend before throwing a look of disdain over his features.

"Why would our Headmaster want to go anywhere with you, Potter? You can't even get your hair to lay flat, at least I'll look presentable on our date, you however are a lost cause. I got here first besides, you can't just get in my way every time I manage to get somewhere before you. I asked him first, you can't just pretend that I'm playing a joke so that he'll go with you instead. How pathetic can you get?"

James finally managed to get his face under control and when he spat back, he actually looked angry, "I'm pathetic? No, that would be you, Black. I already have a date all planned out, you only got here first to ruin my chances. Professor, I'm so sorry about all of this, really I am. If you agree to go with me I can guarantee that you won't regret it. I have it all planned out, first we'll stop by the Three Broomsticks and have some butterbeer, then we can stroll down to Honeydukes and I'll get you whatever kind of candy you want. Then off to Madame Puddifoot's for tea and some cakes, when we're done there we can walk to the shrieking shack while we chat then back up to the castle for dinner. What do you say Professor?"

"That was not your idea! All of that was my plan to woo him! I told you about it weeks ago, why are you doing this? I thought we were friends, brothers even. How could you do this to me? There's only one way to settle this!"

They both turned pleading eyes to Dumbledore, asking in unison, "So, who will you go to Hogsmeade with?"

The Headmaster smiled at them, blue eyes twinkling, and instead of answering their, frankly ridiculous, question, started clapping. Surprise flickered over their faces before they both grinned looking between the headmaster and each other. They both took an elaborate bow before strutting back to their seats. 

"Hey, Evans, want to go to-"

"No, Potter."

"Bad luck, hey Pete, you'll go with me, right?"

"Do I have to?" Pettigrew whined.

"Yes. Hey, Moony, you up for Hogsmeade this weekend?" Sirius replied for the other two had a chance.

"I don't believe I have much of a choice, I either go willingly or I wake up sitting in the Three Broomsticks with a butterbeer in my hand."

She can feel a small smile on her lips even as the twins have begun begging for her to agree to go with one of them, she wondered if she could pull off clapping at their antics and decided that there was no way to know until she tried. The Weasley's looked terrified for an instant before they bowed, as they walked away her smile faded and she began to walk to the staff table to have dinner. She had a bad feeling that the brothers who fought for a date with Albus Dumbledore and the twins who fought for her attentions were too similar. She feared she would see another couple of boys who mean the world to each other ripped apart by war. Death Eaters were on the move again, that could only mean that the wizarding world would once again be entrenched in war.


End file.
